plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
PB2-assort_weapons.PNG|Assorted weapons Pistol C01P.png|Pistol C-01p Shotgun C-01s.png|Shotgun C-01s 15.png|Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro Defib1.png|Defibrillator/Defecator 13.png|Ray Gun C-01y/Plasma Cannon GLauncher.png|Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby RealPistol.png|Pistol CS-Pro Shotgun DAZ.png|Shotgun CS-DAZ Railgun2.png|Heavy RailGun CS-OneSOneK Railgun1.png|Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot Real Riflez.png|Assault Rifle CS-RC MarineRifle.png|Assault Rifle C-01r BNG Gun.png|CS-BNG 16.png|Drone Gun CS-Virus Minigunonly.png|Minigun C-02m PB2-M4A1.png|M4A1 PB2-Glock.png|Glock Rayfifle.png|Ray Rifle TCoRR WSniperRifleCSYippeeKiYa.png|Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay Along with characters, weapons are some of the most important items in the game. Plazma Burst 2 is shaped around the use of different weapons in different combat scenarios. Every weapon is unique and has its advantages and weaknesses. This is a list of all the weapons from the Plazma Burst series. Some of the weapons don't vary from PB:FttP to PB2 and some do. There are many different types ranging from your basic assault rifle all the way to a fast firing plasmagun. Many weapons have long cool down times that need to be waited out before they can be fired again, while others will continue to spray bullets in a rapid succession if the mouse is held down. This page contains only a basic description of all the weapons, but for a much more in depth and comprehensive weapon information visit the weapon statistics page. Melee *'Electro-Shock' - A taser like device that electrocutes enemies on contact. Has a very low damage but a high damage per second. *'PSI Blades' - Energy based blades that can cause great amounts of damage and have the ability to deflect bullets. Pistols *'Pistol CS-Pro' - A realistic pistol with decent damage, fire rate, and penetration. Excellent accuracy. *'Pistol C-01p' - The pistol the Marine started with but has a new look and speed. It boasts excellent damage, fire rate, and penetration. The accuracy is quite decent, but not perfect. *'Alien Pistol' - A pistol that is a bit like a railgun and has a fast rate of fire. The weapon shoots railgun shots since Version 1.17 but these shots will not bounce. Unfortunately, it has very low damage and no penetration. Automatics *'Assault Rifle CS-RC' - Used by the Civil Security on some levels in the campaign and is a rapid-fire assault rifle. Very well-rounded stats, with decent accuracy and penetration, great damage, and a good rate of fire. *'Assault Rifle C-01r' - One of the main weapons of the Marine. It looks like the fully upgraded Assault Rifle C-01r from PB:FttP and has a different firing noise. It has mediocre piercing power, excellent to bad accuracy (depends on bloom), and an amazing rate of fire. It is also used by Falkoks and CS Bosses on level 40. *'Alien Rifle' - A special rifle with extremely high accuracy and penetration, a very low rate of fire, and incredibly high damage for a rifle weapon. *'Minigun C-02m' - Noir Lime's signature weapon. A large gatling gun-type weapon with a very high rate of fire (comparable to C-01r), very high damage, and good penetration. Unfortunately, it has the worst accuracy of any rifle. Shotguns *'Shotgun CS-DAZ' - A powerful pump action shotgun that fires 4 pellets in one shot. Low accuracy, decent penetration, and good rate of fire. *'Shotgun C-01s' - A compact shotgun used by the Marine that fires 3 projectiles per shot, with good penetration. Less powerful than the CS-DAZ, but has higher accuracy allowing for more kills at long range. *'Alien Shotgun' - Rapid firing alien weapon with a high accuracy and very low spread. The rate of fire is identical to that of the Alien Rifle, and it shoots two moderately-high damaging projectiles per shot. It is more like a hybrid between Alien Rifle and a shotgun. Energy-based *'Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot' - A slow firing beam weapon that fires in a straight trajectory and has the ability to reflect off walls in multiplayer Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. It can fire through multiple enemies. Excellent accuracy and moderately show rate of fire. *'Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK' - Much more powerful than its light counter part, it can fire through multiple enemies too. Very slow reload but very high damage. Accuracy is less than that of the Lite Railgun. Like the Lite Railgun, it can reflect off walls only in multiplayer DM/TDM modes. *'CS-BNG' - The most powerful explosive handheld weapon in PB2. It fires a big lime green bullet which damage anything in its way and explodes on impact. Slow reload. *'Plasmagun CS-Bloom' - Rapid firing plasma based weapon that shoots small spherical projectiles that deal heavy explosive damage and high knockback. *'Plasma Cannon' - Plasma based weapon that was the precursor to the Ray Gun, available in PB:FttP. This weapon shoots beams of light through small fuzzy yet effective balls of energy rays. Succeeded by the Ray Gun in Plazma Burst 2. *'Ray Gun C-01y' - Plasma based weapon that fires multiple bolts at once with great penetrating power. It could also be called an energy shotgun to some people. High accuracy and a slow reload. Massive damage. *'Ray Rifle TCoRR' - This weapon shoots rays (single ray-gun type projectiles) with automatic fire. This gun could also be classed as an automatic, because it's essentially an energy-based assault rifle. It has high accuracy, fire rate, damage, and penetration. Explosive *'Grenade C-00n' - Basic grenades, explode after roughly 3 seconds. *'Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro' - The newest version of the Rocket Launcher from PB:FttP and is more powerful, faster and has more splash damage but cannot bounce anymore. *'Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby' - A non-equippable weapon in campaign but in multiplayer, you can equip this. It fires grenades and can glitch through flat walls. Vehicle *'Vehminigl' - A grenade launcher built for vehicles, usually for a Drone. *'Vehgun' - A rapid-fire burst rocket launcher-type gun that is used primarily by Corvettes. *'Vehminigun' - A fairly-accurate machine gun that is attached to vehicles like the Mobile rO81-CS or Drone. *'Vehcannon' - A cannon that fires a projectile similar to the CS-BNG, but less powerful and at a higher rate of fire, mainly used by the Hound Walker-CS. Other *'Drone Gun CS-Virus' - It shoots out 3 drone-like bugs which attacks enemies in range by homing in towards them. Drones can be destroyed by PSI blades. *'Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay' - A ballistic sniper rifle after the version 1.17 was installed in the game. Features a LED designator to indicate enemy presence and a targeting laser. Does not reload when holstered, and has a slow reload. *'Defibrillator' - Used to bring back dead allies and to heal yourself. It can also used in combat where you can make an enemy start dying. *'Teleport Grenade v03 CS-PortNade' - A high tech device that when thrown will teleport the thrower where the grenade would normally detonate. *'Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium' - Another device that emits a circular shield roughly after two or three seconds, and can deflect railgun shots in some occasions. It will be destroyed over time or if the shield has received too much damage. Another type uses slot 7 and only works once. Test weapons *'M4A1' - Experimental assault rifle-type weapon, fires invisible bullets at an incredible rate of fire. The M4A1 has a reload mechanism, and, unlike the non-test weapons, the weapon has to change magazines every 16 or so rounds. It also has a powerful kick that greatly effects the player's stability, and is often used for gliding. This weapon cannot be used in the newer level editor, nor is it permitted for approved maps. Found in slot 2, like the other rifles. *'Glock' - Experimental pistol weapon, also fires invisible bullets and needs to be reloaded every ten or so rounds. Like the M4A1, the Glock cannot be recreated in the new editor and is not suitable for approved maps. Trivia *Plazma Burst 2 has more guns than Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. *Plazma Burst 2 is the first game in the series to add more weapons via updates. *Only three weapons, the Pistol C-01p, Assault Rifle C-01r, and Shotgun C-01s have gone virtually unchanged since the first installment. Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Energy Based Category:Automatics Category:Alien weapons Category:Marine Weapons Category:Proxy Category:Explosives Category:Falkoks